This invention relates generally to a liquid distribution system and particularly to a bulk storage and distribution system for cooking oils.
In the past cooking oils have typically been distributed to restaurants and food manufacturers, for example, in containers, such as pails or lined cartons. The restaurant worker opens and lifts a 35 lb. container and fills the fryer structure as required. This method of operation is cumbersome, inefficient and does not provide a continuous fresh supply of cooking oil products where required. The cooking oil in restaurant fryers is typically maintained at 300-350.degree. F. and splashing of the hot oil during fryer filling and draining has caused numerous burns and other injuries. The liquid distribution system of the present invention provides a bulk storage and distribution system for cooking oils that overcome the difficulties, inefficiencies and problems of the prior art.
The liquid distribution system of the present invention provides for the bulk delivery of cooking oils in a manner which is fast, fresh, safe, economical and convenient for restaurants, food preparation institutions and food manufacturers that use oil products in deep frying operations or in preparing products.
The bulk storage and distribution or dispersion system of this invention provides a number of benefits over the prior art. It is one object of this invention to provide an oil distribution system wherein the cooking oil is filled, stored and distributed in an aseptic manner thereby avoiding oil product contact with oxygen until it is distributed to the fryer or other location. The system of this invention further provides an oil fill box located outside the building to allow 24 hour access and delivery. The oil fill box may also be located in another secured area, for example. The fill device used in this invention includes a valve which prevents the venting of CO.sub.2 (or other inert gas) from the tank until the coupling has been made between the delivery truck and fill box, thereby avoiding the introduction of oxygen to the system. The fill box further has a lockout device to assure access only by authorized distributors. The oil fill box is also provided with a lockout device on the CO.sub.2 (or other inert gas) supply which can disable the tank in the event that the user does not comply with terms of the delivery contract (i.e., payment upon delivery).
The oil distribution system uses a bulk storage tank wherein oil is stored under pressure blanketed by CO.sub.2, nitrogen or other inert gas. The CO.sub.2 or other inert gas keeps the oil in an oxygen free environment as the tank level goes down thereby aiding in the long term preservation of oil. In addition to displacing oxygen, the pressurized CO.sub.2 serves as the motive force to push the oil through the delivery system to thereby eliminate the need for a pump.
The oil distribution system utilizes a storage tank which is preferably a stainless steel pressure vessel built in accordance with ASME pressure vessel codes. The vessel structure includes safety relief valves etc. The storage tank may also be provided with an inventory monitoring and management system which can be read remotely (via phoneline, for example) to assure that the storage tank is filled when needed. The storage tank is designed to meet applicable codes for cleanliness, such as 6" legs for mop space where required, a 4B polished stainless steel exterior, etc.
The cooking oil is distributed via pipes directly from the bulk storage tank to the point of use such as to the fryers. The system of this invention requires no mechanical parts or pumps between the tank and the dispensing nozzle. The dispensing nozzle is preferably spring loaded to control flow and to prevent flow when it is left unattended.
An oil removal system which is also based on CO.sub.2 pumping may also be used in conjunction with the system of this invention. The removal system includes a drain tank which is sized to fit one fryer. When a fryer is drained a valve on the recovery drain tank is closed and is pressurized with CO.sub.2 to thereby purge oil from the system. Once drained, the drain tank is ready for the next fryer or it may remain empty until the fryers are changed again. By avoiding contact with oxygen by utilizing CO.sub.2, or like inert gas, the oils do not get oxidized and thereby get rancid.